Sentimientos (Jordancoln) (One-Shot)
by Omega-Fire21
Summary: One-Shot: Hay veces que nuestro mayor miedo es el rechazo, pero nuestro mayor obstáculo es uno mismo. No hay que dejar que ese miedo o la vergüenza nos domine, siempre debemos enfrentarlo con valor como si fuera el ultimo día. Créditos a Ezeroblack 32 por la portada.


**Sentimientos (Jordancoln).**

Era una nueva semana del año. El día de hoy tenía su cielo despejado de nubes y con pájaros volando a su alrededor. Yo me encontraba preparando para realizar otra rutina universitaria, en el instituto Santo Mariano, siendo mi cuarto año de estudio universitario de la carrera; Dibujo Técnico. Una carrera que me gusta bastante, a pesar de tener unos ramos complicados y difíciles de entender, pero como dice el refrán; con empeño y esfuerzo nada es imposible, al igual que confesar tus sentimientos hacia alguien especial.

Ya me había duchado y vestido. Mi vestimenta consistía en unos Jeans azules, camisa naranja, una casaca de mezclilla azul marino y un par de zapatos de lona color blanco. Me dispuse a tomar mi mochila de color negro y despedirme de mis hermanas menores, que se encontraban en el living de la casa. Al terminar de despedirme, salí del hogar para ir a tomar el autobús.

Mi instituto quedaba afuera de la ciudad, así que debía viajar por al menos una hora antes, para no estar atrasado con el horario de entrada. También en aquel instituto, estudiaba mi hermana Lynn, pero en la jornada de día en cambio yo estudiaba en la jornada de tarde… Aun así no viajo solo, ya que se encontraba una amiga muy especial para mí, que por suerte estudiaba en la misma jornada mía.

Era alguien que conozco desde la enseñanza básica, y hemos ido formando una gran amistad.

...

Iba llagando al paradero del autobús y fue entonces que la vi. Se encontraba sentada en la banca del paradero, leyendo un cuaderno, mientras que esperaba el autobús. Usaba unos Jeans azul oscuro, una camisa de color rosado, chaqueta amarilla y unos botines australianos de café claro. Siempre tenía un buen estilo para vestirse, sin perder su sencillez… Junto con cabello liso la hacía demasiada linda.

Ahí se encontraba mi mejor amiga desde el colegio, compañera del autobús y también una futura ingeniera de administración de empresas muy bonita. Con tan solo verla, mis labios empezaron a dibujar una sonrisa en mi rostro sin que me diera cuenta, era como si estuviera reaccionando por inercia.

Llegue al paradero, y fue cuestión de tiempo para que ella notara mi presencia.

––Hola Lincoln. ––Me saludo con una sonrisa dibujada por sus labios.

––Hola Jordán. ––Le devolví el saludo, para luego saludarnos con un beso en la mejilla. ––¿Cómo has estado? ––Le pregunte amablemente, ya que era un gesto de caballerosidad.

––Pues bien, solo con mucho estudio… jeje. ––Me respondió entre risas. ––¿Y qué tal tu fin de semana? ––Me pregunto, mientras que guardaba su cuaderno en; su cartera de café claro.

––Si bien, nada fuera de lo normal. Solo que he tenido que hacer muchos informes y hoy tengo un trabajo en clases, como siempre a los finales del semestre se te acumula todo. ––Le contaba lo que tenia para hoy, mientras que me sentaba a su lado.

––Eso es cierto, no queras imaginarte lo que tengo para la otra semana… Tengo que dar dos exposiciones con vestimenta formal, dos controles y sin mencionar que hoy tengo un certamen. ––Eso ultimo lo dijo algo desanimada.

––Te entiendo por lo que pasas, la semana pasada me toco muy duro… ––Pude notar que ella estaba preocupada, con tan solo mirar sus ojos. Así que le pregunte: ––¿Te encuentras bien?

––Si, no me pasa nada malo… Solo estoy un poco nerviosa por el certamen de hoy. ––Respiro profundamente. ––Porque este ramo lo estoy reprobando. ––Me dijo sin ningún ánimo, dejándome con los ojos muy abiertos, ya que no me lo esperaba. ––Me preocupa que al final del semestre, me toque dar; examen de repetición y que me vaya mal… No quiero reprobar el ramo.

En realidad no la culpa que este así, también he estado en esa situación antes. Esto no es la enseñanza básica o media, sino la universidad en donde las cosas son más difíciles. Con un pequeño atraso como ese, uno puede perder mucho, ya siendo oportunidades o beneficios.

––Mira Jordán… Se lo que sientes en este momento, al ver que estas reprobando un ramo. Sientes miedo, estrés, nervios y es normal que aun universitario se sienta así, pero no sirve de nada seguir pensando en esas cosas; de que te ira mal o que vas a reprobar, eso aun no lo sabes... Debes que confiar de tus conocimientos para poder averiguarlo y lograr tus metas. ––Le dije intentando de hacerla sentir mejor, mientras que ponía mi mano sobre su hombro.

––Cre-Creo que tienes razón, no debo rendirme aun… Gracias. ––Me agradeció junto con una linda y sincera sonrisa.

Obviamente le devolví la sonrisa. Me gustaba muchísimo verla sonreír, apreciando sus lindos y blancos dientes, sin mencionar su tierna mirada. Intentaba de no sonrojarme o por al menos pasar por percibido, pero no podía controlarlo o evitarlo al estar frente de tal lindura.

Por suerte antes que se diera cuenta de mi sonrojo, iba llegado el autobús que nos llevaría; al instituto. Así que le avise a Jordán, no era buena idea dejarlo pasar, ya que los autobuses llegan ser escasos a estas horas. Le hicimos la seña al transporte para que parara, y una vez que se detuvo, nos abrió la puerta dejándonos pasar adentro.

Entramos al autobús para luego empezar a buscar; doble asiento desocupado para nosotros. Como casi siempre, el transporte estaba lleno que no era ninguna novedad. Pero afortunadamente logramos encontrar un asiento doble desocupado, casi al final del transporte, así que sin perder el tiempo nos fuimos a sentarnos.

A Jordán, le gustaba sentarse al lado de la ventana, ya que suele ver el paisaje para distraerse, antes de iniciar las clases. Aunque a mí también; me gusta el asiento de la ventana, deje que ella se sentara ahí. No solo lo hice por amabilidad, sino también porque; llego a tener una mejor vista. Aparte del paisaje verde y del cielo azul.

––Menos mal que habían asientos desocupados… No me hubiese gustado ir de pie, como lo fue la semana pasada. ––Le hable, al sentirme afortunado al encontrar un asiento de al lado de ella.

––Si menos mal, a mí tampoco me hubiese gustado eso. ––Me dijo aliviada. Mientras que sacaba nuevamente su cuaderno de su cartera y lo hojeaba, hasta encontrar su materia del certamen.

En si no sabía en qué consistía su materia, por obvias razones, pero lo que si sabia; que ella era muy ordenada con sus apuntes y anotaciones de la clase. Utilizaba lápices de colores distintos colores para diferencias unas palabras, sin mencionar que tenía una letra impecable. Personalmente la evaluaría con la nota máxima, ya que en comparación con la mía, era todo lo contrario.

Su responsabilidad, sencillez, amabilidad y forma de trabajar, eran las cosas que me gustaban de ella. Muchas veces mis latidos del corazón, era como si tuviera un ferrocarril en movimiento, al estar cerca de ella. Hemos sido amigos desde hace años, nos hemos apoyado del uno con el otro, ganándose un espacio en mi corazón. Pero me pregunto a mi mismo: ¿Le corresponderé?

––Estudiare un poco. ––Me dijo Jordán sacándome de mis pensamientos.

––Esta bien… No hay ningún problema.

El tiempo avanzaba al igual que el autobús para llegar a su destino, usualmente son entre unos treinta o cuarenta minutos de viaje. Podría ser el tiempo suficiente para confesarle sobre lo que siento por ella, si tan solo no fuese tan cobarde o miedoso por el rechazo.

Miraba a mis alrededores, ya que no quería distraerla. Pude notar a una pareja amorosa, que se encontraba del otro lado a unos asientos delante de nosotros. Se encontraban sacándose una que otra selfie, poniendo caras chistosas y compartiendo besos.

¿Cómo se sentirá esa sensación? ¿Cómo será esa textura de labio con labio? ¿Por qué se me está atojando chocolates, en vez de perritos calientes?

La mire nuevamente; se encontraba muy concentrada en su estudio. Tenía las intensiones de hablarle, pero había algo dentro de mí que me lo impedía. No era una mentira que había fracasado anteriormente con otras chicas lindas, pero no me dolía o entristecía, en cambio ahora si tenía miedo de fracasar con ella.

––Lincoln. ¿Te pasa algo? ––Me pregunto ella un poco preocupada. ––Te noto algo raro.

––No… Claro que no. ––Le respondí algo nervioso. ––Solo sigue estudiando tranquila.

Ella levanto una ceja, como si hubiera notado mis nervios. Pero luego me sonrió y me dijo: ––Sabes, creo que descansare un poco del estudio… Mejor conversemos.

––Eh… ––Siendo sincero no me esperaba, pero podría ser una oportunidad. ––Claro. ¿De qué te gustaría conversar?

––Pues… De nosotros. ––Me respondió con una tierna mirada.

––¿Qué? ––Me confundí. ––De nosotros, no entiendo.

––Pues me refiero como hemos crecido tontito. ––Me dije entre risas, así que igual solté unas carcajadas. ––Sabes cuando éramos niños, solo pensábamos en divertirnos, hacer travesuras, hacer fiestas y entre otras cosas. ¿Lo recuerdas?

––Si como olvidar esos momentos. ––Conteste.

––Como la vez que fueron a mi fiesta… jiji y quedaste en ropa interior.

––Eh… Eso no me gustaría recordarlo. ––Eso me avergonzó un poco, pero…

––No es eso lo quería decirte. Como te decía nosotros de niños solo pensábamos en eso, pero con el tiempo hemos ido creciendo y madurando. Ahora estamos a punto de convertirnos en profesionales… Pero hay veces que algunos crecen y se vuelven fríos, creídos, arrogantes, incluso pierden la humildad.

Ella tenía razón en eso, en si mis hermanas no han cambiado mucho, pero algunos de mis antiguos compañeros les ha pasado, hasta el punto de no reconocerlos. En mi curso actual, algunos se creen la gran hostia por ser superiores o por tener más conocimiento que uno. Como decía muchos pierden la humillad. ¿Pero a que quería llegar con esto?

Pues claro aun no terminaba.

––No es una mentira, que tenía miedo por crecer y convertirme así, sin que me diera cuenta. ––Me continuaba contando. ––Claro que no todos somos igual, pero hay veces que nos dejamos influenciar para mal… Aun así perdí ese temor. ¿Sabes por qué?

––Porque. ––Me tenia intrigado y confundido.

––Porque, conocía a alguien que a pesar de los años que pasaban, nunca de ser como es… ––Se encogía un poco. ––En realidad llegaba ser un poco loco algunas veces, pero siempre fue alguien humilde de buen corazón, nunca espero algo a cambio. Ha crecido volviéndose maduro, responsable y menos loco, sin perder su humildad hasta el día de hoy… y tampoco ha perdido su color de cabello blanco como la nieve.

––¿Tú abuelo? ––Estaba confundió con esto.

––No tonto, me refiero a ti. ––Me contesto, mientras que me tocaba mi hombro.

Esto si me dejo sorprendido.

––En verdad… ¿Estás hablando enserio?

––Pues claro, porque le mentiría a mi mejor amigo. ––Respondió, dibujando una sonrisa con sus labios. Haciendo que yo igual lo hiciera. ––Se que cuando términos la universidad, serás un gran dibujante técnico.

––Gracias Jordán, eso me hace sentir especial. ––Le decía sin darme cuenta que me sonrojaba. ––También se que serás una linda administradora de empresas que cada día; me gusta más.

Rayos, rayos, rayos, como no fije en lo que estaba diciendo. Ahora si estaba muy sonrojado, pero no solo yo lo estaba, sino también ella con unos tremendos ojos.

––Eh, Lincoln… ¿Q-Que dijiste? ––Me preguntaba con mucho nervios.

––Na-Nada… Solo… ––Estaba perdido, necesitaba una escusa. ––Sabes no recuerdo si traje mi calculadora… Voy a revisar mi mochila, jeje. ––Tome mi mochila y fingía buscar mi calculadora.

––Esta bien. ––Me dijo con un tono apagado.

Con ese tono, no tenía la necesidad de verla enfrente y saber que estaba decepcionada. Pero que podía hacer yo si no tenía valor, no tenía las palabras precisas para hablarle, ni siquiera ensaye en mi casa como otras veces.

¿Qué pasaría si saliera mal? ¿Me ganare su odio? ¿Por qué en la tele es tan fácil? Eran las preguntabas que se venían en la mente.

Pero…

Sé que las cosas no son fáciles, cuando son reales. ¿Pero acaso seguiré huyendo? ¿Seguiré buscando escusas? ¿Necesito tener una lista para saber que hablar? Fueron las preguntas que llegaron a mi mente. Siempre había escusas y huía, pero así seria el resto de mi vida; huir en vez de hablar.

Fue entonces que me llegaron más preguntas: ¿Qué pasa si el día mañana ocurre algo o ahora? ¿Si este fuera el último día? Nadie de nosotros conocer el día de mañana, nadie conoce nuestro futuro o destinos. Pero lo que si se; es que si no hablo ahora. Será algo que me arrepentiré hasta el fin de todos los tiempos.

Nunca debes dejar las cosas para mañana, lo que puedes hacer hoy… Ahora no voy a huir más.

Saque mi cabeza de la mochila y voltee a ver; a Jordán. Ella se encontraba estudiando nuevamente, pero estaba con la cara triste observando.

Ya era el momento y lo iba a perder, así que le hable con valor: ––Jordán, te quiero decirte algo.

––Que encontraste tu calculadora. ––Me respondió de manera fría, sin quitar la vista de su cuaderno.

––No... Fui un torpe con eso, pero lo que te quiero decir es lo siento.

––¿Por qué? ––Me miro un poco confundida.

––Porque… no he sido sincero contigo, todo este tiempo. ––Tome un respiro. ––Veras nunca he sentido esto, lo digo enserio… Esta sensación de felicidad que me acompaña todos los días, porque estoy al lado ti… Y jamás imagine que mi vida sería tan bendecida, con una amistad tan bella como la tuya. Eres sencillamente maravillosa, por lo que eres y por lo que provocas en mi… ––Tomo un respiro, mientras que apreciaba a Jordán con un sonrojo y sus ojos humedecidos. ––Te quiero más que amigos, me gustas mucho por nuestra amistad que se construyo en estos años.

Al finalizarlo quede sonrojado, al fin lo había confesado. Al fin me había quitado esa carga, quizás no fue lo que esperaba hacer, pero tenía que escuchar mi corazón.

––Lincoln… ––Me hablo. ––Nunca creí que alguien tan humilde y fantástico como tú, me dijera eso tan tierno… Creo que también debo serte sincera y honesta, como tú lo hiciste conmigo. ––Me sorprendió. ––Lo que te dije antes, no fue por casualidad o solo porque te admiraba. Sino también porque me gustas; de gustar… Nunca he tenido el valor de decírtelo, por miedo o fracaso, pero como siempre me enseñas cosas nuevas, y en esta vez me enseñaste el valor… Te quiero mucho.

––Jordán también te quiero mucho de verdad, y quiero que tu amor sea mi bendición.

Guardamos un poco en silencio, el autobús estaba silencioso ya que sin darnos cuenta se habían bajado unos pasajeros.

Nos miramos fijamente como si fuéramos los únicos humanos del planeta, soltando una carcajada y acercar a poco nuestros rostros. Hasta el punto de que nuestros labios hicieran contacto, cerrando nuestros ojos.

Sintiendo una fuerte emoción, mi corazón era como ferrocarril fuera de control. Sus labios suaves con sabor a fresa era increíble, sentía que pasión se encendía dentro de mí, ya podía sentir como sus labios formaban parte de mí. Ojala que nunca se acabara.

Nuestra rutina universitaria fue normal, pero con felicidad en nuestros corazones. Aunque lo único malo que en verdad; se me quedo la calculadora. Pero no importa y saben por qué.

Porque con el tan solo querernos más que amigos, solo era comienzo de una bella historia de dos, que espero que jamás tenga fin.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Bien amigos hasta aquí llega el One-Shot, espero que les haya gustado. Disculpen si hubo algún error o falla. **

**A mi me gusta mucho este shipp, aunque dudo que sea Canon, pero aquí estamos nosotros para hacerlo lo imposible xD ****Algún día quiero hacer una historia completo, pero por ahora les dejo este Shot.**

**Muchas gracias por su compresión. Saludos!**


End file.
